New friends, new family, new life
by Theoneandonly22
Summary: Lucy leaves fairy tail after being ignored for three months. When she goes to the forest where her estate is she meets someone completely unexpected! She gains new friends and might even find love along the way! RougeXLucyXSting love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

Haii people! :) well this is my first fanfic... So yeah you know the rest. Any way I own nothing except the plot line all credit goes to whoever owns fairy tail. So let the story begin!

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

It has been such a long day! Lucy thought looking out the train window. Why? Why did they have to do it. I thought they were my family.

_-Flashback-_

_"ughhh." I sighed slamming my head on the bar table. They have been partying for three months now. Ever since lissana has returned from the "dead". It's not that I don't like her, but three months is a long time. I haven't been on a mission with team natsu in three monts either. "hey! Lucy!" natus yelled waking up to me. Finally some one is going to talk to me. "hi natsu"I smiled. "listen, we were thinking that you should leave team natsu, we always have to save your butt. Plus lissana is my girlfriend now and it would be way better to have her." natsu said excitedly. "Oh, well that's nice and all." now I am not normally bitchy but he, ohhh i snapped. "thank you natsu. I know I am weak, you didn't have to tell me. Also thank you for being the first person to talk to me in three months. Ever since lissana came back, not that I hate her I love her like a sister. But being ignored for three months hurts natsu." i said raising my voice. Soon the whole guild was looking at us. "and to top it al of today is my birthday. Thank you natsu." i yelled while crying. with that I left a speechless natsu and guild. I went to my house to pack. I am leaving and going to train. I slipped into the back door of the guild unnoticed. 'knock knock' "come in child." gramps said. "master I want to leave the guild." I said with a straight face. "as you wish child, I know what you have gone through these past three months. I respect your decision, please let me remove your guild mark." gramps stated. "thanks you mas-makorov, I might write to you in the future." I said as I jumped out the window carefully, not to be spotted._

-present-

When lucy's train finally stopped, she saw she was at her old estate. She planned on training in the forest there. She silently walked and walked for what seemed like hours. Un known to her something was lurking in the shadows.

-time skip-

"waaaa my feet are killing me!" Lucy said as she plopped on the ground. Guess I will set up camp here... _Snap... "who's there"Lucy said while reaching for lokes key. A light blue and white dragon stepped from the shadows of the tree. "hello princess I am glad you have finally arrived" the dragon said. "uh..uh ahhhhhhh! Its a dragon! OMG!" Lucy screeched. " it's alright Lucy dear. I am Isabella the right hand dragon to the queen."Isabella calmly stated to the hyperventilating Lucy. "since you are the next heir you must train to become the elemetal dragon slayer. You will be even more powerful then your mother, Lucy. Do you except this offer to become the elemental dragon slayer?" "well I do want to get stronger... Sure I'll do it!" a very excited Lucy said. "very well please climb onto my back" isabella said. "alrighty... Hey what kind of slaying magic do you use?" Lucy curisly asked. "I'm the water dragon slayer. You will also train with ignell for fire, lucifer for earth and grandeney for air. Then you pick one of the other dragons to train you in their element." she stated. "ohhh that's so cool! Who teaches celestial dragon slaying? It would go well with my celestialspirits!" Lucy exclaimed. "...Celestial dragon slayings dragon, luna was killed by arachonoligia. Sorry Lucy. The next closest thing is light dragon slaying." she grimaced. "alright light dragon slaying it is then, sorry about your loose.". Lucy smiled sadly. _

* * *

_Alrighty that's the end of the first chApter! I needyay readers help should Lucy go to sabertooth or go back to fairy tail? I think sabertooth would make a better story... But I'm not sure so please help me out! Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm not very good at that kind of thing. Well see you next time haha_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I tried to make it along asi could for you.**

* * *

Lucy's POV  
It has been a few days since i started training with Isabelle. I think she might be trying to kill me... She has had me do millions of push ups, sit ups and run around the dragon realm like a billion times. I have stared to learn water dragon slaying magic, just the basics so far. " Lucy! get the hell up before i drench you!" isabelle screamed roughly shaking me. "Ahhh!" i yelled. You think that by being the princess i would get the royal treatment, well you were wrong. "good, now that you are awake, run 10 laps full speed!" she said. "waaa! isabelle i just woke up" i frustratedly said. "Don't care" was her answer.  
-Time skip 4 months-"congratulations lucy you are and official dragon water slayer!" isabelle exclaimed "next you get to train with igneel with fire!" at the sound of fire i flinched. i hate it, every time something that relates to my old team comes up, i get nervous. "yo! Luce!" igneel exclaimed "how you doings?" "Good, thanks for asking" i said a little nervously. igneel must have picked up on it because he asked if i was alright, i lied and said i was fine. and thats how my training with igneel started, and pretty much the same for every other element, including light.  
(a/n: so I'm being lazy and don't feel like writing the whole training time, just imagine it being really really really hard.) -time skip 2 years-  
Todays the day. *sigh* i cant believe it has been 2 and a half years since i left fairy tail. i checked my look one more time in the mirror before heading out. My hair has grown down low-back, and the tips are dyed blue. I have on a aqua blue tube-top that stops right below my chest, black short-booty shorts with knee high high-heel combat boots. And my dark blue cloak to hide my face. Can i just say , i look amazing. with that thought i walked outside to be greeted by the dragons. "well minna, I'm gonna miss you guys all so much! thank you for everything you have done for me!" lucy said tearing up. "no problem lucy!" they said in unison. "Dont forget to beat Natsu to a pulp, 'kay" Igneel said. "Will do" i laughed. "Open portal to Fairy tail! Bye guys, i'll visit soon!" i yelled before stepping in. In a blink of an eye i was in front of fairy tail. here goes nothing, i pull up my hood. I kick the door in and step inside.  
-inside the guild-  
*BOOM* the door slams open to reveal a person with a blue cloak. "Hello, welcome to Fairy tail, can i help you" Mira says. "actually" the girl says as she pulls down her cloak to reveal long blond hair and brown eyes, "i just want to know if you guys recognize me." she states calmly. "nope, never seen you before in my life" Natsu shouts with that silly grin of his. the guild all quietly agreeing. "oh, i see. well good-bye then." with that lucy leaves the guild. "i cant believe it the don't remember me. what the hell is wrong with them? Well, it's not like they remembered me when I left. I wonder if i should join another guild. But which one... hmmm.. blue Pegasus? No, i cant stand ichya. i got it! i'll join Sabertooth!" i said to myself. i was still thinking to my self, i didn't notice that i was going to tip over something. *trip* *bump* "Ack!" i fell on my face. "hey you better watch where your going!" an un-known voice spoke. hmm, what did i trip over? when i looked down. I didn't believe what i saw. it was the cutest little exceed ever! it was a dark royal blue with hints of white that looked like swirls. It had double swords attached to its back. "AWWW! you are so adorable!" i picked the little fur-ball up and squeezed the life out of him. "let go now!" he screamed. "do you have an owner little guy?" I politely asked. "no, I'm looking for someone who is really strong. I was sent by the king of exceeds to meet, the queen of the dragons." he said in one breath. "ohh, well your in luck! I just made your search about a thousand times easier! Cause I'm the dragon queen!" I excitedly said. I might get my own exceed, he is so adorable. "what's your name?" he asked rudely. "I'm Lucy heartfillia. Nice to meet you" I responded. "so you are the queen"he mumbled. " I am Blake, the prince of exceeds." "Ahhh! I can't believe I have my own exceed!" I skipped around. "geeze. Your loud. Do you belong in a guild?" he asked. "I was in fairy tail but they forgot about me, so I am heading to Sabertooth." I said. "let's go but the tickets now, it's going to be a very long ride." "alright, I look forward to being you exceed." man he is really formal, I wonder if he will loosen up. I walked to the train station with Blake sitting on my head. Once I bought the tickets we boarded the train. This is a new beginning for me...

* * *

**Please review! I would love to hear your feedback! Thanks for reading see you next time! Byee**


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! So asked me if i could make this story a StingXLucyXRouge. So i decided i am, she also gave a really good idea about how i should do it. Thank you so much for the idea! Also you shouldd check out her story **Sucker For Love** its really good. Well on with the story!

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

"Lucy? Wake up, Lucy!" Blake shook me. _I was having a nice dream too, me beating the crap out of natsu… _"Alright, alright, I'm up. What's the problem?" I asked. "This is our stop" Blake replied. "Ohh." I grabbed my bag and jumped off the train. "Whoa this town is huge! Look at all those stores Blake! Let's go shopping!' I grabbed Blake and ran into the nearest store.

-Un-known person's POV-

_Gahhh! Its so boring there's nothing to do! I guess I could go shopping or walk around town more… maybe I will meet someone. Or get into a fight *smiles evilly* *_**WACK***

"What the hell? Watch where your going!" I yelled furiously.

-Nobody's POV-

Lucy was walking out of a store talking with Blake when she ran into some one. "What the hell? Watch where your going!" an unknown person yelled. "What do you mean 'watch where your going'? You're the one who ran into me! I can't believe you!" Lucy yelled. "What do you mean me?! Do you even know who you're talking to? I'm Sting Eluciffe of Sabertooth!" Sting yelled. The two mages were attracting quite a crowd, no one ever dared to talk back to sting before. "You wanna go blondie?" "*sigh* I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Blake stated, he might have only been with Lucy for a day and a half but if he learned one thing, it was not to call her blondie.

***BOOM*** Sting was thrown into the nearest wall by Lucy. "Dare to call me that again Bee-Man?" Lucy said with an evil aura around her. "Hmm… not to bad blondie, but it will take a lot more then that to beat me! Light Dragons Roar" Sting aimed at Lucy. All the towns' people were shocked because they thought the roar hit her. Just as sting was about the do his little victory dance Lucy sucked in all the light around her, surprising everyone, except Blake. He just stood there shaking his head. **(A/N: Lucy knows fire, water, air, earth, and light dragon slaying magic. Just incase you guys forgot.)** "Elemental Dragon Roar!" Lucy shouted.

The roar hit sting head on because he was still too shocked to move. After the dust cleared, sting was lying on the ground. Most of the town's people fainted. Whispers could be heard about the new girl beating sting of Sabertooth. "That was easy, and hear I thought you would have put up more of a fight." Lucy shrugged. "Come on Blake." Blake flew over to Lucy. "Well done Lucy, I am impressed." Blake stated. "Hold…on…" sting said standing back up. "What? You're going to tell me that you still want to fight? I knocked you down with one roar buddy." Stated Lucy. "No ***PANT* **I was going to ask, if you ***PANT*** had a guild." Sting said shaking. "No I don't." Lucy said. "Well, if you help me ***PANT*** you could join Sabertooth." Sting announced. "Really? Cool! Air Dragon Technique: Healing!" Lucy yelled. A bright light surrounded Sting and healed him. "Come on follow me." Sting said. Lucy followed him and soon they were at the doors of Sabertooth.

Sting opened the door and walked in with Lucy trailing behind over to the bar, were a big man with a beaded necklace sat. "Master, I would like umm…" "Lucy" "yeah, Lucy to join Sabertooth, please." Sting said. "Is she weak? We don't allow weaklings in our guild." He roared. "No, I'm not weak. I'm the queen of the dragons. I know fire, light, water, earth, and air dragon slaying magic." Lucy bravely said. "I also have 10 of the 12 celestial keys, thou I don't use them often." "Hmm… I like you. Welcome to Sabertooth. Where would you like your mark?" Master said. "On the left side of my stomach dark blue please." Lucy said.

"You are now an official member of Sabertooth." Sting said smiling. "Here I'll introduce you to my team." Lucy followed sting to a table with 1 girl and 3 boys. "Hey guys!" sting said. "This is Lucy. She's new." "Yo! I'm Orga." Orga said. "Hello Miss Lucy, I'm Rufus." Rufus gave a charming smile. "Hey I like you style, my names Minerva." She said shaking Lucy's hand. The boy with the black hair never said anything, but kept staring at Lucy. Lucy noticed this, smiled and said "Hi, My names Lucy." Holding her hand out. The boy with the black hair seemed to snap out of his daze blush slightly and said "Hello, Mines Rouge, nice to meet you." After the introductions the 6 of them chatted with amongst them self's.

-Rouge's POV-

_Hmm, so we got a new member? Maybe not thou, I just heard yelling about weak members. Stupid Sting, what did you do now. _***sting and Lucy walk over*** "Hey guys!" sting said. This is Lucy shes new." _Wow. She looks like an angel. The long blonde hair, and brown eyes, curvaceous body… she is perfect in every way!  
_

_I don't know how long I was staring because she came up to me and said _"Hi, My names Lucy." _Ahh, im blushing, shoot! Not good not good. Hope no one noticed. _"Hello, mines Rouge. Nice to meet you."

-Stings POV-

_Grrrr. Why was rouge blushing? He never blushes! I hope he doesn't like her cause Lucy's mine… wait mine? Am I jealous? Wait! Why am I jealous? Agg! I think I'm sick or something._

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! hope you liked it! Please review! i love too hear you guys feedback! Bye now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayy guys! sorry i haven't updated i was on vacation. Lame excuse i know, but on with the story!**

* * *

-Nobody's POV-

"CRAP!" Lucy yelled surprising everyone at the table. "What is it?" Rufus asked. "I need a place to stay." She frantically said. "You can stay with us." Sting said. "Really? Thank you!" Lucy said tackling him with a hug. "No problem." He smiled. "Here lets go now so you can get settled in." "Okay, Blake!" Lucy yelled while picking up her duffle bag. "Lucy, who's bake?" Orga said. "It's Blake, and I'm Lucy's exceed." Blake said while landing on my head. "Ohh." Orga said.

"Come on, let's go!" Sting said enthusiastically, while rouge followed quietly. They walked for five minuets before stopping in front of a medium sized house. Rouge opened the door and walked inside with Sting and Lucy following. "Is he always like this?" she whispered to sting. "pretty much, you get used to it." He whispered back. Rouge turned around with a tick mark on his face "I can here you two, you know?" Sting and Lucy shivered and thought _his glare is creepy_.

"I'll give ya a tour." Sting said rouge just walked to his room and slammed the door. Lucy sweat-dropped at his actions. Sting lead her throw the two story house. There were 3 bedrooms, 2 bath, a kitchen and a living room. Lucy's bedroom was next to sting and across from rouges. "Sorry your room doesn't have any furniture, we can go shopping tomorrow." Sting said.

"Okay, how about I make you guys dinner as a thanks?" Lucy asked. "Sure. Call me when it's ready." Sting said walking into his room and shutting the door. Lucy sweat dropped again. "those two are interesting." Blake said. "Yeah." Lucy agreed. Lucy decided to make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Once she was done she set the table and walked upstairs.

-rouges POV after shutting his door-

_Lucy is so cute. I wish I had thought of showing her around. Stupid sting actually thinking for once._

-Sting's POV after shutting his door-

_I wonder if blondie can cook? I hope she's good, cause it sure smells good. I'm glad I got her to agree to staying with us! It's perfect, I can flirt with her with out being watched by everyone in the guild. _

-nobody's POV-

Lucy walked to rouge's room first. She figured once she told him, he wouldn't rush down the stairs and eat all the food. *Knock-Knock* "Hey rouge?" she said. The door swung open to reveal a shirt-less rouge._ Oh my gosh, those… just… wow. _ Lucy immediately started blushing. "yes?" he asked. "umm… I, uh dinners ready." Lucy stuttered. "Okay, I'll be down their waiting for you." Rouge responded walking down stairs.

Lucy then proceeded to walk to stings room. When she knocked the door swung open. She poked her head inside to see a sleeping sting. _He looks so cute when hes sleeping. Wait no bad Lucy, he's you're partner, same with rouge. _Lucy walked over to sting and gently shook him. Seeing as he wasn't going to wake up she resorted to other tactics.

"water dragon wave!" she whispered as she dumped a bucket of water on his head. All rouge heard was a scream but he guessed his partner was being stupid and shrugged it off. "What the hell?" sting yelled at a laughing Lucy. "I, pfff, tried haha, waking you up normally, haha, but you, ahahaha, wouldn't wake up, ahahahahhahaa" She laughed. "Grrr, I'm gonna get you back, just wait." He said with an evil aurora surrounding him.

Lucy made a b-line for down stairs. She ran straight into Rouge who was coming up the stairs to see what happened. Lucy ended up straddling Rouge, who had his hands on her hips holding her still, their faces inches apart. Just then Sting came running down the stairs. "Luc- What the heck is going on?" Sting screamed. "I umm sort of ran into Rouge, while running away from you…" Lucy said sheepishly. "Grrr. Just get off him!" Sting grabbed Lucy.

Rouge got up and walked back into the kitchen still blushing. "um? Sting? You're hurting my wrist." /Lucy said. "oh, sorry." He said letting go and walking into the kitchen, Lucy following behind. The six of them ate dinner silently. "it's to late to buy you furniture." Rouge said. "Ah, sorry bout that Lucy. I lost track of time." Sting said. "that's fine I can sleep on the couch." She said. "Or you could sleep with me?" sting said winking. "No thanks, couch it is. I'm going to take a bath now." Lucy walked to the bathroom. Lucy turned on the hot water letting the tub fill up than slipped in for a nice bath.

-in the kitchen with sting and rouge-

"What the heck rouge?! Why were you all over Lucy like that?" sting whispered so Lucy couldn't hear. "Hey she fell on top of me." Rouge said. "I don't care if she 'fell on top of you' you shouldn't have been holding her like that!" sting whisper-yelled. "what are you jealous?" rouge smirked. "I am not!" sting yelled stomping off to his room.

-back with lucy-

_Ahhh, hot water always is relaxing. _Lucy got out of the tub and dried herself off. She looked around but couldn't find any clothes. "Shit." She cursed. She walked over to the door and stuck her head out checking to make sure it was clear. Seeing as no one was there she walked out, bumping right into sting. "Gahh! Put some clothes on!" sting yelled blushing madly. "eek! Sorry I forgot to grab clothes!" Lucy rushed into her room and slammed the door. She quickly put on a black tank top and blue shorts. After wards Lucywalked down stairs, grabbed a blanket and flopped on the couch instantly falking asleep. Blake sat there amused by her actions thecrawled under the blankets with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Supp guys! heres chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was out in the sky, and there wasn't a single cloud. Birds could be heard, and it was very peaceful, until. "STING!" Lucy screamed. Sting just had to have his revenge for when Lucy dumped water on him.

~flash back five minuets~

A yawning Sting walked down the stairs, to find a still sleeping Lucy on the couch. He decided it was the perfect time to get revenge. Sting quietly walked into the kitchen, grabbing a feather and whip-cream. He silently crept over to Lucy.

Spraying whip-cream in her hand. Sting then tickled her nose with the feather. Using her hand (the one covered with whip-cream) to itch her nose, covered her self with the whip-cream. Sting started laughing uncontrollably, not noticing Lucy's evil aurora. "STING!" She screamed.

~flash back end~

And that's what caused Lucy to chase Sting around the house like an axe murderer. Also, what woke up a very pissed Rouge. Rouge came stomping down the stairs with a glare that could kill. "Sting, Lucy." He said in a murderous tone. "What do you think you are doing?"

Sting then hid behind the couch, knowing full well of how angry he could become. Lucy on the other hand stood her ground, returning an equally scary glare. Sting making an 'x' with his arms trying to tell her to stop. "Sting started it! So don't be giving me that glare, it's his fault." Lucy said. "I don't care who it was, next time you wake me up there will be consequences." He snapped.

"Aww, Is the big bad Rouge gonna try to hurt me?" She said trying to keep a strait face. Rouge couldn't take it, he let his anger get the better of him. "Don't even think about it Rouge you'll destroy our house." Sting warned. Rouge didn't listen, "Shadow dragons roar!" He yelled. Lucy was about to jump out of the way but realized, they would definitely destroy the house, and Blake was right behind her sleeping.

She stood her ground and took the blow, completely blocking it from hitting anything in the house. Sting, shocked that she took the blow, stated yelling at rouge. "What the hell?! Are you crazy or what?" "You people pissed me off, how many times have I told yo-" Rouge stopped talking, Sting had completely zoned out. Or that's what he thought, until Sting ran over to the couch.

Lucy had a lot of bruises, cuts, and scratches, she was also about to fall. Sting barley managed to catch the now unconscious Lucy. _I can't believe I hit Lucy with out even a second thought, she'll hate me for sure. _Rouge thought. Sting picked Lucy up bridal-style and carried her to his room. _Please be ok, please be ok. _Sting thought repeatedly as he laid her down on his bed.

He went into his bathroom to grab his first aid kit. Sting the gently tended to her wounds. Rouge stood in the door way with an emotionless face. Sting was now done and he pushed rouge out, leaving Blake, Lector and Frosch to watch over her. ~couple hours later~ "Mmm, my head." Lucy started to wake up. "Fro is glad you are ok!" She cried. "Yeah." Lector and Blake said.

Lucy sat up and looked at her surroundings, the room she was in had light blue walls, a dresser, closet, bed and night stand. _Plain and simple, she thought. _ She assumed it was Sting's because it was a bright room. She climbed out of bed and said "Sky dragon technique: Heal!" A bright light surrounded her, making all of her bruises and cuts go away.

"You should be more careful next time." Blake said. "Why would you have taken the hit anyway? Why not jump out of the way?" Lector inquired. "Fro curious too!" She said. "I'm fine, haha nothing can hurt me!" She laughed. "Said the girl who was unconscious for 3 hours." Blake mumbled under his breath. "What you say?" She evilly asked. "Nothing, nothing!" he said. "That's what I thought." She laughed, "oh, and to answer you question, the house would have been destroyed and Blake was still sleeping behind me. And I couldn't let my partner get hit."

"Ohh." Was all that Lector and Fro said. Lucy then looked in the mirror. "Aw, these were my favorite Pj's too." She sadly said. Lucy then tiptoed into her room careful not to wake the Shadow slayer, grabbed clothes and went to take a bath. After her bath she slipped on a Black tube top, Dark blue booty shorts, and pulled her hair up in a high pony-tail. When she arrived down stairs she was tackled in a hug by Sting.

"Luce! I'm so glad your ok!" He screamed. "Shut up baka! Before you wake Rouge up again!" Lucy whisper yelled whacking him on the head. "It's ok, I'm already awake, sorry for hurting you." Rouge said. "it's fine, I shouldn't have started yelling back at you." Lucy said prying Sting off of her.

"Let's go to the guild and get a job! I need some furniture" Lucy smiled grabbing her cloak. "come on Blake!" "YEAH! A job!" Sting yelled grabbing lector and running to catch up with Lucy. Rouge following quietly behind.

~at Fairy tail~

The doors were kicked open by Natsu and happy. "C'mon Lucy! Let's go on a job!" he yelled. "Umm, Natsu." Mira politely said. "There's no Lucy in this guild." "Yeah there is, she was here yesterday." He said. "Lucy? Wait! Lu-chan!?" Levy squeaked, as all her memories of Lucy came back.

"We forgot about Lu-chan!" Levy started to cry. Then one by one each of the fairy tail members started to remember. "I can't believe we ignored her, forgot about her!?" Erza cried. Just the the guild doors opened to reveal a happy go lucky Lissana. "What's wrong everybody?" she asked.

"Lucy's gone…" happy said crying. _Oh no, the spell must have wore off, they remember her now! This isn't good! But wait it's too late for her, she already left the guild to go who knows where. Looks like I win! _Lissana thought. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I don't think I ever met her but she seemed nice." Lissana frowned. She hated Lucy, When she came back all Natsu would talk about was how amazing she was. Her Natsu talking about another girl pissed her off. So that's when she casted a spell making every one forget and ignore her.

~Back to lucy and the gang~

Once the six of them arrived at the guild Lucy went strait to the job board. Sting took this as his opportunity to sneak up next to Lucy and drape his arm over her shoulder, inhaling her sweet sent. Which basically pissed Lucy off and she threw him out a window.

Lucy grabbed request and ran over to rouge. "Hey Rouge? Is this one alright?" The job read **'3 mages wanted. Preferably one busty girl and two guys. (More details on this part if you accept.) Help us please! A mage by the name of Jack Spurt, and his guild, have been terrorizing the girls in our village. Reward: 6,000,000 Jewel and a golden dragon necklace limiter. Please come to the castle in Kyro village.' **Rouge smiled and nodded his head to Lucy, who then blushed at his smile.

"That works for me, how bout you Sting?" Rouge said. Sting who just walked back in took the paper and read it. "That's cool, look at the reward, Lucy can buy her furniture and still have a lot left over." "You guys, will split it evenly. No buts, I don't want to take all of it." She said firmly. "You sure?" Sting and Rouge asked. "Positive." Lucy replied. "Now lets go!" "Lucy, we have to pack first. It's a week long mission." Rouge said. "Okay. To the house then!" She excitedly, as the six left the building.

Unknown to them, Minerva and Rufus were watching the whole scene. "It seems they both like her, huh Rufus." Minerva said. "Indeed it does, this will be very interesting." Rufus said. "Let phase one of our plan begin." Minerva grinned, people out side the guild think she is mean but she's not. She is just trying to get two of her friends to go out. "I am very glad that Miss Lucy chose the request we purposely put there, or else our plan wouldn't be able to commence." "Very true," She nodded her head, "Very true indeed."

~with Sting and all them back at the house~

"Our train leaves in an hour so that gives us time to pack and walk to the train station." Lucy said, leaving the two boys to go pack. Lucy grabbed her black and blue duffle bag and threw all her bathroom items and a couple out-fits in, zipped it up and walked down stairs carrying Blake in her arms.

Sting was the next to come down, Lucy didn't know he was there so he took this chance to surprise her again. He tip-toed behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hey babe." "Kyaaa!" Lucy squealed. "Don't do that Sting." "HAHAHA! You should have seen your face." He said laughing. A tick-mark appeared on her fore head, she then yelled "Lucy Kick!" and kicked him towards the stairs.

Which resulted in Sting colliding into poor, unsuspecting Rouge who was walking down the stairs. "Ompf!" They both said. Lucy started laughing now. "Lucy…. When I get a hold of you, your dead." Rouge glared at her, pushing sting off him. "I'm sorry Rouge, I *Sniffle* didn't *Sniffle* mean to kick him *Sniffle* at you." She said while crying. Rouge and Sting both started to panic, crying girls were on both of their short lists of weaknesses.

"Ahh- umm Lucy come on don't cry, he didn't mean it. You didn't mean it _right Rouge_." Sting emphasized. "WAAAA!" Lucy cried. Blake laughed. Lector and Fro panicked. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry." Rouge panicked. "WAAA! You guys hate me!" She cried even louder. "No we don't!" Sting said. _Think sting think, what do I get when I'm sad… ice cream! Mwahaha im a genious._

"Look I'm really, really sorry Lucy." Rouge said. _God, I made her cry… I suck, I'm a jerk, I'm insensitive, she didn't mean to throw sting at me, I lost my temper. God, I am such an idiot. _Rouge thought. "I got!" Sting yelled. Lucy looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.

"We'll get ice cream on the way to the train station, ok? How does that sound, my treat too." He said. "Okay." Lucy smiled, all the tears gone, like they never even happened. Rouges eye twitched, "You were faking the whole time?" he asked. "Yep, aren't I a good actor." She giggled. Sting sweat-dropped. "Come on, let's go I want some ice cream!" Lucy skipped out the door. "What are we gonna do with her." Sting shook his head and smiled.

~Five minuets later~

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Get your ice cream! Why hello, what would you like today miss?" The older man asked. "I'll take two scopes of cookie dough ice cream on a cone please." Lucy politely asked. "sure, what about you fellers?" the man asked. "Nothing for me." Rouge said. "I'll take two scopes or vanilla ice cream." Sting said. "Here you go." The man said handing them their ice cream. "Thanks." The three said walking away.

"Here, Lucy I'll hold your bag." Rouge said taking Lucy's bag. "Aww, thanks Rouge." She smiled. Lucy then jumped on sting's back. Sting lost his balance for a second but then regained it. "What was that for!?" He half screamed. "I don't want to walk, and your "Strong" so suck it up." Lucy stated.

"Hmf, fine. You owe me thou." He responded. "no you will, once we get on the train, you'll get motion sick, then I'll cast a spell to fix it. Then you'll owe me. This is just early payback." She said. "grrr." Sting growled. Once they were on the train, sting, Rouge and Lucy sat with there exceeds on there laps. Lucy casted Tria (did I spell it right?) on the two, and they all fell asleep.

* * *

**Soo what did you guys think? Like it? Please review! see you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys! Sorry for the long up date, school and softball are killing me haha. I did a one-shot a couple days ago so if you could go to my page and read it that would be awsome, cause I might make a sequel for it. Well hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Uggg!" Lucy complained, "That was the longest train ride ever!" "Agreed!" sting said. The exceeds just shook their heads. "Stop your complaining, and start walking." Rouge said half from halfway down the road. "We need to check into the hotel before it get's late."

Sting, Lucy and the exceeds jogged to catch up to rouge. "But rouge I'm hungry…" sting and Lucy said in unison. "Pleeeaasseee!" Lucy gave him her sweetest smile. Rouge blushed and looked away mumbling sure. _She's so pretty when she smiles… _sting and rouge thought. "Yeah! We get food!" Lucy and Sting high-fived each other and went into the nearest café.

-Sting's POV-

"Yeah! We get food!" Me and Lucy said at the same time. She is so cute when she is excited. Gosh, I can't believe I found someone who I actually like. We walked into the nearest café. "Hello! Welcome to our café. How my I help you." The waiter said, never taking his eyes off Lucy.

"I'll take a salad with ranch dressing and a root beer, and Blake will take a steak and water. please." Lucy smiled. The waiter nodded his head blushing. Rouge and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing. The waiter was about to walk away, completely ignoring the fact that we haven't ordered yet.

"Oi! Where are you going we haven't ordered yet!" Rouge snapped. "Oh, my bad how long have you been there?" He rudely said. "We are here with Lucy! And next time you stare at her me and my friend over there are gonna break you neck!" Sting said letting jealousy get the better of him.

"Fro think sting and rouge are jealous." Fro said. "Me too." Blake and Lector commented. Both rouge and sting blushed. The waiter coward and sweat-dropped at their actions, then ran away. _Whops… let jealousy get the better of me. _Lucy stood up, "I can't believe you two!" uh-oh she's gonna kick me into a wall again… "I can't get my food now!"

I sweat-dropped, that's all she cared about was food? "Come on we are leaving, we can just order room service or something." Said Lucy walking out of the café Blake following behind her.

-the hotel nobody's POV-

"What do you mean you only have one room left?" Lucy screamed at the poor clerk of the inn. "I-I'm sorry mam, we just have one b-but I am willing to give it to you for half the price." He stuttered. "We'll take it." Rouge said, grabbing the keys and walking away.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sting and Lucy yelled. _I need to steal the key when they aren't looking so incase there is one bed I can call dibs as soon as I open the door, _ Lucy stole the key and opened the door. She bolted inside jumping on the first bed she saw "I call dibs!" Sting and rouge entered sweat-droping.

"What that's not fair! I want that one!" sting yelled. "No way you are sleeping on the couch!" Lucy yelled back. "The couch there's two… ROUGE! No fair!" Sting yelled eyeing said mage sitting on the 2nd bed. "This is fair, you weren't paying attention and I am not sharing with you." Rouge said.

"Meany's, making me sleep on the couch." Sting mumbled, "Let's order room service!" He jumped up grabbed the phone and ordered everything. "Well I think I'm gonna go to the pool" Lucy said grabbing her bathing suit to change. "I will come too, I have never been to a pool." Blake announced following lucy.

"Fro want's to come too!" Fro said. Lector followed nodding his head. "You can, but no coming into the bathroom with me… are you guys coming?" Lucy asked. "Sure the food won't be done for a while anyway." Rouge said. Lucy walked into the bathroom, she slipped on her bathing suit and looked in the mirror. She decided to pull up her hair in a bun. She was wearing a light blue bikini that had dark blue swirls.

She slipped a large t-shirt on and walked out of the room. Both boys changed and they headed to the pool. "OHH! Volleyball! Sting, Rouge I challenge you to a game!" Lucy screamed. "You're on!" Sting screamed back. They got into there positions, Blake changed into his battle form (**A/N: it's like panther lily's battle form thingy.)** Lucy served it to sting. Sting hit it back over and Blake set it up for Lucy to spike. Lucy jumped up and spiked the ball so hard that when rouge missed it, it left a dent in the floor. "Ohh, so that's how it's going to be…" Rouge evilly said.

The match turned into and all out war. Lucy's team beat Sting's by 5 points. "HAH! In your face I kicked your but!" Lucy said with her mouth full of food. After their game they headed back to the room, got baths and changed into pj's and were now eating all the food sting had ordered. "Geeze, you're just as bad as sting." Rouge said, making the exceeds laugh. Sting glared at him. "Well I'm going to bed." Lucy said slipping under the covers. "Good idea, we have to meet the client tomorrow. "I hate couches…" Sting mumbled. "Shut-up! I'm trying to sleep over here." Lucy whisper yelled and chucked a book at his head, effectively shutting him up.

-Morning Lucy's POV-

_Mmm, why is my pillow so warm, wait I thought I only had one pillow? Why are there one on each side? What's on my head? OMG? I can't move. _Lucy cracked an eye open to see blonde hair. _Sting. I should have known. But what's on my other side? And my head? Well the head's probably Blake…_ Lucy turned her head to see black hair. _Rouge too? How did I end up with both of them in my bed? Oh well, I'll figure that out later, right now it's payback time._

Lucy set her self on fire, As soon as the two felt heat they jumped out of bed. "What the hell was that for lucy?" Sting yelled. "You guys were crushing me to death!" I responded. _Man the look on their face was priceless when they thought the bed was on fire, hahaha I'm evil sometimes._ "Didn't mean you had to set the bed on fire." Rouge told me. "I didn't, I set my self on fire." I responded.

"Come on, we have to go the client's gonna think we aren't coming." I jumped up and went to the bathroom. I threw on a royal blue tube top, gray short's and my cloak, then walked back out. "Time to go." I said, _aww blake is soo cute when he sleeps! I can't possibly wake him up, so is lector an fro! I'll just write them a note and tell them they can stay here, and we would be back shortly. _

I placed the note on the table next to Blake and walked out to meet Sting and Rouge down stairs. "Alright let's go." I said jogging up to them. "Cool, your first job as a tiger!" Sting said. "You excited?" _of course I am! _"Definitely!" I smiled. Sting blushed and walked towards the client's house. _Did sting just blush? Nah, I must be seeing things, why would he blush? We walked up to the house and banged on the doors. A man came and oppend the door "hello, you must be the Mage's sent to accept the request?" he said._

_ "yes, I'm Lucy, and that's sting and rouge." I said. "good, good come in." he said. We followed him into a large living room, with antique furniture. "as you know a group of mage's have been terrorizing the girls of this town. I want you" he pointed at me "to be bait and lure the whole group in, then the two of you will attack. That's why I asked for 1 busty girl." he finished explaining."very well." rouge said slightly irritated with the idea of using Lucy as bait. "what?! We can't use Lucy as bait!" sting yelled._

_ "I'm not happy about it either, but it is what the client wants." rouge stated. " I'm fine sting I can handle a bunch of perverted mages, I mean I live with you for crying out loud." I said. The client looks slightly amused. "about the reward, the necklace, to be exact. How much magic energy does it hold? I have two earring limiters already." I asked._

_ Sting and rouge's mouth hung open, I wonder if they have ever used one before? Or even known someonewith One. " hmm, it's about the equivalent of twwearing, so if you wanted to wear the necklace instead of the earings you could. I am impressed you already have two." he definitelylooked impressed. _

_Haha score for lucy, maybe he'll raise the pay becuase he was so impressed. "alright sir, we will go now andcatch the group of people." rouge said. "thank you very much." the client said as he shut the door. "let's go!" sting shouted. We then started walking towards the town. _

_-back at clients house-_

_"did you know the girl has two limiters Minerva?" a voice asked. "nope, I didn't John. Thanks for helping me with getting my guild mates together." Minerva said. "anythinga friend. I just sent them out and the blonde boy looked very pissedwhen I said I wanted her to be bait. The blackharried one, I couldn't tell." John said. "good, sting likes her more, this plan is perfect. I have to go now, good bye." Minerva said, her image on the lacrima disappearing._

* * *

**ThanSs for reading! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for takning forever to update, i had this huge writers block... really sorry but enough with my excuses on with the story!**

* * *

"Well that was easy." Lucy said tying the mages up. Right now Lucy was wearing a dark blue bikini. "Yeah." Sting mumbled it wasn't easy for him to watch Lucy be ogled by those mages; it also wasn't helping that she was in a bikini. "Lucy and I did all the work, so what do you mean by yeah?" Rouge said. Sting shrugged and Lucy let out a giggle. "LUCY!" a blue ball flew into Lucy's chest.

"Aww, Blake did you miss me?" She laughed. "No, just don't leave me like that, I was worried about you!" Blake said, fro and Lector landed on Sting "We missed you to!" fro said, lector nodded. "Well, let's take these mages back to the client. And get our reward!" She said excitedly. They drug the mages back to the client's house.

-At the house-

*Knock-Knock* "Sting, you bang on the door one mor- uh hi, we have the mages…" Lucy hesitantly said. "Ohh, good. Please bring them in, here's your reward, and the necklace. Thank you so much Lucy." The client eyed Lucy in her bathing suit. Eww, how old is this guy? Like 30 or something gross. Lucy shivered.

Sting and Rouge sensing their discomfort stood in front of Lucy. Rouge took the reward and drug sting and Lucy out slamming the door. "Well that was interesting, better report that to Minerva, hehe she is gonna love this." Rufus said, coming out of the shadows. "She will indeed." John said.

"Eww, that was gross." Lucy said. "Yes, he was disgusting." Blake said, "But it was funny how Sting and Rouge got all pissed." "We were not jealous!" both boys said. "I never said you were." Blake laughed while Lucy, fro and lector tried to stifle their giggles.

Lucy walked up to Rouge and said "Could I have the necklace please?" "Sure." Rouge handed her the necklace. The white dragon necklace shined in the light. "It's so pretty." Lucy exclaimed, attempting to put it on. Sting came up behind her and hooked it.

"There you go blo-errr Luce." Sting smiled, I do not want to die for saying blondie… glad I caught my self. Lucy blushed, completely forgetting he said blondie, sting has such a wonderful smile, hold on what am I thinking? Gahh! "Thanks." Lucy said. "Well, it's time we head back to Sabertooth." Rouge said interrupting the staring contest between the two.

Grr, I was too late to offer help. I can't believe sting caught me off guard. Thought Rouge. They six walked to the train station; there they caught the next train back to Sabertooth. Our mages are currently sitting on a moving train. "Arrggg! I hate trains! I am never riding one again as long as I live!" Sting whined.

"I'm pretty sure you say that every time you ride a train…" Lucy sweat-dropped. Rouge had already passed out and the exceeds were all asleep. "I can't help it! I'm forced to ride this monster!" Sting complained. "Do you want me to knock you out?" Lucy cracked her knuckles. Sting shook his head. "Then quit your complaining, we are here. Now wake Rouge up." Lucy picked up all the exceeds and walked off the train.

"Gahh! Don't make me wake him up" sting yelled after Lucy, waking Rouge up. "Sting." Rouge said "What did I tell you about yelling?" "My bad, I have a question thou." Sting stated. "Do you like Lucy too?" before Rouge could answer the train started moving and both dragon slayers passed out. Lucy watched as the train left the station.

"*sigh* what am I gonna do with those two." Lucy walked back to their house and jumped threw an open window. "I should get a key for this place." She mumbled to her self. "Why, hello there princess." A un-known voice said, it sounded a little familiar to Lucy but she couldn't recognize it.

"who are you and what do you want?" Lucy said ready to fight. "oh my, you don't rember? What a shame. I guess I will have to remind you." A figure stepped out of the shadows. A boy about Lucy's age, maybe even a little old. He had red hair and black eyes, he wore a button-up plaid shirt and jeans. Why? Why does he look so familiar? Lucy racked her brains for answers.

"Your father, Jude, just before he died, promised my dad that when you turned 19 you would become my fiancé. Because he thought that you couldn't support your self, and you needed a proper husband. We met before, at your 16th birthday ball, you refused to dance with me. And it's almost time; you have three months left until your 19. oh, and to answer your question I am Ben, the son of the Duke Charles. See you in 3 months Lucy." With that he disappeared. "No, that can't be true, my dad I-I told him to leave me alone…" Lucy sank to her knees, and cried. how am i going to get out of this one?

* * *

**Clifhanger haha, well i hope you guys liked it sorry for the late update. Please tell me your thoughts about how the story is going, i would love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
